


My Saving Grace

by LovelyLittleGrim



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Contemplated suicide, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/pseuds/LovelyLittleGrim
Summary: This is a moment before the start of the TV series in which Raphael and Simon (Though he's not mentioned by name) cross paths."He placed both hands firmly on the railing and was just about to push himself up onto it when the rain stopped"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd. Any and all mistakes are my own.

It was starting to rain again. The moon completely covered by the thundering clouds that rolled overhead. Raphael loved this weather, loved the rain. Though, those who knew him well enough might find it strange, what with his love of expensive jackets and suits. It was only after becoming a vampire that he had developed this particular fondness for the rain, it had a way of muting the world and when you have superior hearing it’s almost like a godsend for the forsaken.

  
Raphael sighed, head tilted back, eyes closed as he let the rain caress his face. It clung to his lashes and flattened his hair. He opened his eyes slowly and looked down. The bridge was high, deadly so, even for a vampire. He trailed his fingers thoughtfully along the cold metal railing.

 _I_ _t’d be easy_ , he mused, to just climb up on the slick railing.

  
He placed both hands firmly on the railing and was just about to push himself up onto it when the rain stopped. Not falling from the sky, just from falling on him. He blinked rapidly, clearing water from his eyes and glanced up.

  
There was an umbrella above him.

  
“Que…” He whispered, turning his head to the left to where a young man stood looking soaked and sheepish beside him, hand clutched firmly around the handle of the umbrella he was holding over Raphael’s head.

  
“Um, hi, you looked very wet and very expensive, your suit I mean, looked very expensive. I was worried the rain would ruin it and now I realize that this is probably very weird, um. . .” The boy’s foggy glasses were slipping down his nose.

  
Raphael watched as he nudged then back into place, blinked rapidly, then continued speaking. A hint of surprise in his voice, “Oh, wow, you’re a lot younger than I thought you were. I mean, with the suit and everything I thought you were some guy going through a midlife crisis.”

  
Raphael snorted.

  
“Not that you’re not having a midlife crisis, you could totally be having a midlife crisis, or a mid-midlife crisis since your, what, 15? 16? I’m just saying that whatever it is you’re going through is so not worth ending your life over. I mean, it might not seem like it right now, but you totally have reasons to keep living!”

  
Raphael held up a hand before the kid could start another rant. “I’m not trying to kill myself, I was just enjoying the rain,” Raphael lied smoothly, giving the human his most charming smile.

  
The kid stumbled to a halt, his mouth open, but nothing was coming out. Raphael watched in fascination as his cheeks turned a bright pink.

  
“Oh. _O_ _h_ , that’s –that’s good. I’m glad.” The kid nodded adamantly, “Because, I’m seriously no good at trying to talk someone down, I mean, obviously you just witnessed me trying to do it, so you know…Um, I’m going to go now, uh, here take this.”

  
He grabbed Raphael’s hand and Dios his hand was so warm where it wrapped around Raphael’s.The kid placed the open umbrella in his palm, gave an awkward little salute and darted off into the night. Raphael grinned when the kid almost slipped in a puddle, caught himself and started running again, carefully this time.

  
“Funny, little mundane.” He murmured, gripping the umbrella tightly, it was still warm from the boy’s hand. He glanced back at the bridge's railing, one hand reaching out to touch the cold metal again, let his fingers slide along it. Raphael snorted, dropped his hand back down to his side and left. He had a hotel of vampires that needed him.


	2. His Fatal Flaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Raphael had wanted to do was save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is pretty damn short, but these two chapters are just a set up to a much longer chapter fic.

_It’s him,_ was on repeat in Raphael’s mind. _It’s him. It’s him. It’s him!_

            It was the boy from the bridge. He looked a little older, it had been nearly two years since their encounter after all and humans aged rather quickly. The boy no longer looked like a boy, he had filled out some, gotten taller, broader. Stubble graced the underside of his chin now. He didn’t recognize Raphael at all, which was good, perfect. He wanted this strange little mundane to live and if Camille caught even a whiff of an interaction the mundane would be killed for pure pleasure. Camille was a bitch that way. He would get the mundane out of the hotel and then, he and the human would be squared on the life-saving front, even if he didn’t know it.

...

            His name is Simon Lewis and in addition to being talkative, he has, quite possibly, zero self-preservation skills. It’s giving Raphael a headache, and he hasn’t had one of those since he last shared a home with Magnus Bane.

            “Dios Mio,” He grumbles as he watches Simon run away from the hotel. He’d had to scare the kid away. Hopefully, this time it would stick and they would never have to cross paths again.

...

            Raphael could smell the blood; fresh and human and so very familiar. He stood outside Camille’s room, terrified of what he knew he would find once he pushed open the door. He ignored the minute tremble in his hand and twisted the doorknob. The smell of blood was stronger, it hit him in the face, made his throat burn with need. His fangs dropped, tearing into his lip. The kid, Simon Lewis, lay on Camille’s fancy golden settee. He was so still and so very pale beneath a vibrant stain of red. Raphael clutched the handle of the door, his legs felt oddly weak as he stared at the prone form.

            “No,” He whispered. “Dios, por favor.”

             He was supposed to keep the kid alive, he had sworn to himself that no harm would come to the boy. Simon Lewis had saved him two years ago and Raphael had let him down. This was his fault. He took halting steps across the room and collapsed beside Simon.

             “Lo Siento,” He murmured. “I’m so sorry.”

             He reached out and brushed a blood-soaked curl away from Simons' cheek, “Nunca tuve la oportunidad de darle las gracias…”

             Taking a deep breath he didn’t need, Raphael stood. He would clean up the blood and return the boy to his friends and family. It was the very least he could do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a set up for a longer chapter fic that is in the works. 
> 
> TRANSLATION:  
> “Nunca tuve la oportunidad de darle las gracias…” - I never had the (chance/opportunity) to thank you. 
> 
> (((I used rusty high school Spanish and google translate)) Any correction will be welcomed.


End file.
